1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shock absorbers for a bicycle, and more particularly to shock absorbers for a bicycle with a light weight and simple structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling has become a very popular habit, which can provide transportation, exercise purpose and green fuel. Most of bicycles are equipped with shock absorbers for more comfort and safety.
Common shock absorbers for the bicycle are spring type and liquid damper type. However, both of these two types have large dimensions, heavy weight and complex structure, when these shock absorbers are mounted on the bicycle, which cause extra heavy weight to the bicycle. Furthermore, the shock absorbers are expensive and might ruin the appearance of the bicycle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide shock absorbers for a bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.